blogclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
RWL/one
x For the main page, go here Chapter 1: Luna The bright twilight sky shimmered on the Heart Kingdom as Princess Luna padded her way to her room and locked herself in. She pondered over what was to come soon. Today was when Princess Sapphire, daughter of her second majesty or in other words-Lapis Lazuli-, was having her suitor's father come over for dinner. Today was about her, but then again, every day belonged to her. She was the prized possession of the Kingdom of Hearts and favored by their father, King Armor. She was also very talented too, like playing the Cat Piano, and a beautiful singing voice. She had a silver pelt with sapphire-blue eyes-what she was named for. Even Queen Shine and Luna's mother Queen Chalcedony favored her over their kits. Today she would be getting to have her alliance with Prince Court fixed. Luna was ordered to get dressed for the dinner for the Star Kingdom. Luna was glad it wasn't her getting married. No tom was good enough. They were all royal snobs who's living was to show off, show off, SHOW OFF. She sighed and picked up an aquamarine anklet and tied it to her forelegs and hindlegs. They were tight and not so comfy but princesses had to make do. Next, she shimmered her dull gray fur with Vanilla fumes, wore her aquamarine necklace to match, pinked the fur to the opening of her mouth, and wore her purple cloak that was said to match her heather eyes. She stared at herself and decided to wrap a rose on her ear. There. Perfect now. Luna padded out and fluttered like a butterfly down the spiraling staircases and padded to the royals' dinner hall, where her father King Armor and Queen Lapis Lazuli were sharing tongues. Her second majesty looked up and welcomed Luna. She nodded and sat at her spot. Even though their kits were allowed to attend, Queen Shine and Chalcedony were not. Lapis Lazuli was quite possessive and seemed to mind other queens. Pretty soon, Queen Shine's son, the heir, Knight, sat at his heirly seat followed by his brother Night, who sat down next to Luna. The un-important corner. And a second later, a servant rushed over. "Your majesties. The guests have arrived!" Luna's father nodded. "Bring them in! And ask someone to retrieve Sapphire, too!" The servant nodded and dashed away. Luna could hear the chatters and welcomes nearby. King Armor stood up and bowed his head respectfully and meowed: "It is great to have you here, King Handsome, Queen, Princes Court and Charm." Luna stared at the sleek silver and tabby muscular pelts. She was surprised no queen was here. The royals sat down. Just then, at a flicker in her eye, the black furred princess spied a glistening silver pelt with a gorgeous diamond studded crown with a frosty blue sash, followed by a crowd of servants. She noticed Prince Court turn and his and Sapphire's gaze met for a second, before both blushed and turned away. Ooh la la, she thought, sassily. Sapphire sat down, in between her mother and father. While that, Luna tuned out, uncaring of the love-dove discussion. She heard snippets of auspicious dates and hiring and noticed Sapphire and Court's eyelocks which ruined her favorite-Cherry hearts-the red heart shaped sweet, a Heart Kingdom special. Just then, the same servant bustled in, interrupting Armor and Handsome's speak which was bound to end soon. "What do you want?!", her first majesty snapped. The servant recoiled, then spoke in jumbled words: "W-we have a-a n-new guest-t" "What?! There haven't been any new arrivals planned!", the King stuttered avoiding King Handsome's sharp, steely glare. "Answer them, please", he requested. The servant nodded and turned, right when a cat slipped in. Luna peered closer to look at him. He had a dark, pitch-black pelt like hers and striking amber eyes. They stayed focused on the king. "Were you invited?", Her father's eyes were narrowed. "Well, a maid ran up to me, then ran back, so I guessed that an indicator.", he stretched comfortably. Luna was amused. Who was this cat? "Who are you?", her father questioned, echoing her thoughts. The black cat stood tall, and confidently. "They call me Sentiment, and I am one of the Scorpions-or, in clan cat term, rogue", he smirked. Armor hissed. "What do you need from the Kingdom of Hearts?" "Well...ShadowClan, it seems is troubling us again, so some help is needed." "Hmm...I'll consider it...until then...you stay here. Take him to Guest Room 3,490.", he commanded. The servant nodded and led Sentiment away. Luna gazed after him. Many cats came and went but this cat...this visitor was strange. She excused herself from the table, indicating to her finished food. The princess ran up the Heart spiral staircases leading to the royal chambers. To the left center corridor, she walked past and was now on the smooth white marble, with a large, grand staircase, overlooking the music hall. The flutes were playing Luna's favorite Love song. She stepped slow, looking down, not wanting to leave, when she knocked into something...something like a soft, night sky. Chapter 2: Luna "GAH!", Luna yelped staggering, immediately regretting it as princesses don't make those sounds. She felt a hard paw on her shoulder and realized she was being carried. "Oh!", she stumbled, trying to get on her feet. The cat let go and she turned to see who this scent of tom was. Staring back at her were two marvelous yellow-moon eyes with a sparkle at the edge, and a sleek black coat and tail curled around him. She suddenly felt embarrassed for falling into his paws-what if someone saw them? Would they get the wrong idea? "You are the heir's sibling.", he stated, not even inquiring. Luna narrowed her eyes. She hated being identified by her siblings. So what if she was the youngest? Couldn't she be announced 'Princess Luna of the Hearts' like others? "I am Princess Luna of the Heart Kingdom", she declared. "And you are a filthy rogue cat my father was forced to take in", she bit her words, hoping she hadn't offended this guest. He barked a laugh. "Ha, I get that a lot. But no, I am not 'called' a rogue, but correctly known as the messenger of the Scorpions. Luna tipped her head, her cloak tilting. "Tell me about the Scorpions." Sentiment looked surprised, then cleared his throat. "We live on the outskirts, the border between the Pathway Forest and the Clans. Clan. We can only see one clan that call themselves...Shadow Clan? They are very pompous and arrogant 'specially that leader of theirs Rowan Star." "Such a funny name", the princess mrowed in laughter. "Rowan Star? How do those two go together?" Sentiment shook his head. "Clan Cats are very differentiating. But think they know best by killing every day." Luna gasped. "Everyday? For fun? How could they?" "Well, occasionally they go in battle and kill cats but the war is short. Just an attack. For everyday, they kill prey and...eat them.", he shuddered. "How could they?!", Luna shrieked, forgetting to lower her voice. "Every day? Eating meat should be occasional not everyday. They should try snacking on berries or leaves." Sentiment looked at her, amusement shining in his eyes. "Try telling that to a clan cat, they'd rip your fur whether princess or not." Luna stared at him. "And you want our help?" "Yes, if you would agree." Luna was stunned at how he mentioned her agreeing instead of her father. "Oh no, usually I'm not the-"Guest 3470? Where are you?", the servant's shrill voice sounded a flight of stairs above them, advancing. The princess's eyes widened two blue moons, and she dashed off to her quarters, leaving the tom behind. ---- That night, it was Ladies' Evening, where Royal friends of the Hearts would come over to have fun. It was an honor to be invited and the expected attire was formal and fancy. Luna wore a silver tiara with her best cloak on. A wreath of pansies connected the endings of the purple cloak. She was expected to be at the She cat Chambers by the time the moon was bright in the sky and shimmered silver on the Heart Palace illuminating the sweet candles. She dashed off, running playfully. The second hall corridor was the only place she could act like her true self. She thought about Sentiment and his amused gaze, and how the Scorpions needed their help. If only Father would say yes, she thought wistfully. She paused at the entrance of She cat Chambers stumbling in. Her crown was lopsided and she corrected it, but something else seemed to be wrong, else no one would stare at her oddly. Sapphire burst into a fit if giggles. "Loony. Your wreath is supposed to be worn on your head not your cape connecter.", she "teased" using Luna's least favorite nickname. She paused glanced at the elder she's. "But. It's a very nice style", she purred with fake sympathy. The queens laughed and whispered. Luna took her seat next to Sapphire, her black pelt and hard amber eyes compared to Sapphire's gorgeous slim, silver pelt, decorated with gems and her own maid fanning her. Her own. Royal she's were supposed to get servants at the age of 18. Luna was only 15 but she thought she was old enough. And she would certainly treat her maid better. Perhaps they could be friends. Now this was the track of thinking any ordinary Heart Princess should not have. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sapphire shoot her a nasty smirk. Luna looked down at her paws. "Lapis Lazuli, I'm overjoyed to have your lovely daughter as my son's bride!", Queen Diamond, seemingly mother of the fantastic Court. Sapphire beamed at the compliment then sparkled more when her mother said: "Absolutely! Oh you are in for a big surprise!" Right, Luna thought bitterly. A big one indeed when you find out, she's lazy, rude, will torture your majestic son, and will not lift a SINGLE claw to help! "Charm's looking for a bride too.", a grayqueen murmured, then flinched directly. It wasn't soon enough to figure out why as Queen Diamond shot an icy glare at her, as the younger queen sank down. Another dominating queen. Just like her second majesty-er, these are my thoughts LAPIS BUTTOOZI!!!' "And I'' will find him a perfect bride!", Diamond announced. ''Decision maker Queen Shine, the mother of Strong and Knight, her white fur bristling. "And Knight! Our heir needs a bride." "Strong, too", Luna's mother, Chalcedony added. The queens stared at each other in wonder. "Ooh! I know! Dazzle and Gem would be good! You can meet them in the visit!", Diamond gushed, AGAIN. "Wait!", Luna cried. "Visit? Everyone stared at her. "Yes...we are...for 3 moons for Sapphire & Court's finalization and marriage", Chalcedony looked at her oddly. Luna didn't know what she was doing. But she found herself dashing across the corridors and halls to the Throne room, and clashed with another cat. "Father!", she gasped, falling at his feet. "Are we staying at the Star Kingdom?", she gasped. The king looked at her strangely. "Yes...we're leaving tomorrow..." Chapter 3: Sentiment "I appoint you one of the Scorpion messengers". Sentiment could still hear those words, that sentence he had forever loved. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like, without the hearing of those eight words. It was not long ago when Sentiment was a rookie, learning the ways of the Scorpions. He was originally supposed to be a battlefielder. But his urge was for a messenger. He could be a hero, warning his group of dangers. Scorpio, the leader, had given in, seeing the young cat's passion. Now, here he was, lurking in the Grand Heart Kingdom, accompanied by a maid, led to his own room, have just encountered the princess. Luna, her name seemed to be. The kingdom of hearts represented love. Like Sentiment's mother, Lovey said: "Royal with Love" What Phooey. "Here is your room, sir", the maid addressed and bustled away. The black tom stepped in, and took a breath. There was a small mattress, with a soft blanket, and a candle lamp at the edge. The window was made of red lining and the room was painted white. Sentiment sat on his mattress and thought about his recent encounter with the princess. She seemed daring and brave. Very curious indeed. She had even wanted to learn about the scorpions. Perhaps she wanted to help them. Then, Sentiment could earn praise. He also wondered if the princess would like to be friends. With that thought hanging, he lay down in his mattress, and blew the candle. The next day, Sentiment stood up, and made his way down the corridor, and down the right staircase. He looked up, and saw the princess. She stopped staring at him. He noticed she had a suitcase. "Going somewhere?", he asked. This was not good. This could delay the Scorpion's rescue. "Yes...", the black she cat responded, then added: "Father said he'd see to you're problem later..." "Where are you going?", he asked, not minding if he sounded nosy. The princess's tail twitched, and she sighed. "To the Kingdom on stars to marry Sapphire and Prince Court." Sentiment nodded and quickly padded away, not wanting the she cat to see where he was going. He padded down the stairs the other side, and hid behind a fountain, but close enough to hear. "We're all here then", King Armor acknowledged his family. "Then let's go,",, he turned about to leave. Sentiment padded out of his hiding spot and recited calmly: "I am coming with you." Chapter 4: Luna Luna spun around, shocked. His words echoed in her mind. I am coming with you She turned to her father, wondering what he would do. King Armor's eyes narrowed. "You what?" Sentiment stood calm. "I said I am coming with you." Armor's eyed flared, and he smirked. "Really? Why?" "Because you have promised me that you would help the Scorpions, but you have failed to do so. Now, in spite of that, you must let me come with you." The king was taken aback. "I will help you once this trip is finished.", he said through gritted teeth. Sentiment shook his head. "I know how your marriage alliances go. They take verrrry long as they are loyal. A 3 moons, perhaps", he cocked his head. King Armor spat. "Fine, unworthy rogue. You may come with us! You get 3rd class treatment is all I'm saying. Food is for yours to find as is shelter. There is no way King Handsome is letting you in." Sentiment smirked. "Did I mention? I must receive same treatment as royalty. That's the deal. If you do not accept, then, you can put off your daughter's marriage for war alliance." The room was silent. Luna glanced at Sapphire, and like guessed, she was seething. Probably, as her magical moment was going to be ruined. One word against Sentiment, King Armor would throw him out. But Luna did want Sentiment there. His nature was so serene, as if his calmness could spread to those he conversed with. He would be a great sidetrack to the torturous trip. King Armor let out a low, long, snarl. "Fine, fine, fine! Maids! Arrange a limousine for this fodder." "The rest of you, shall we?" ---- The Star Kingdom was magnificent. The palace was made of sheen ivory with bright stars scattered on the inner walls. Luna's guestroom was charming. Bright white stars covered the silver walls and, in the middle, was a huge bed (of course white), with jasmine flower pots and scented candles. It was nothing new to Luna. Her room back at the Heart Kingdom was much, much more magnificent. It was time to actually meet the royal family, so she had to be down in one minute. She put on a signature purple cape with soft, lacy under-cloth, and decorated her face with mild ruby powder on her lips, and padded downstairs. There were many, many (a crazy number) of queens. Luna couldn't name them all, except for Diamond, Willow, and Star. And many princesses too, the only one in her memory: Butterfly. And Princes Court and...Charm. Luna had knew it when she looked into the deep depths of his cornflower blue eyes. He certainly was a Charm. She wouldn't mind being married into the same family as Sapphire, if it were to be him. But...hadn't she felt charmed under another tom? For some reason, looking at Charm, she forgot who that tom was... Chapter 5: Sentiment Sentiment wandered around the castle with the princess at his side. It seemed so they were friends now. "It is so big here...", the black pelted she cat meowed. She looked very beautiful in her cape connected with a flower wreath and the rose wrapped around her ear. "Though I like the Heart Kingdom better. It is my real home." "I know.", Sentiment nodded. Luna turned to him. "Tell me more about the Scorpions." He looked at her amused. "You are always asking about the Scorpions. I've already told you what I'm going to explain to your father." She gave him a playful nudge. "Tell me more! I really want to know!" He laughed. "You might as well visit them yourselves!" Luna was silent for a moment, and Sentiment was content he had gotten the playful princess to hush up. "Okay! Take me." Sentiment stared at her, surprised. She couldn't be serious. "Don't princesses like you stay home? And are not allowed to roam with strangers?" She gave a skip of glee. "You are no stranger. I trust you." Sentiment felt his heart glow at that comment. "Well...um thanks but um...I mean, does the king allow you?" Luna sighed. "I don't care. It's not like he's going to behead me.", she paused. "And even if he tries to do so with you, I'll stop him. I'm a princess, I can do that." Sentiment nodded. "I am not so sure but...all right." Luna jumped. "Yay!" TH-THUD! "What was that?", Luna asked, her eyes widening. "Probably nothing but we should go investigate.", he hesitated, knowing his next request had a great chance at not being fulfilled. "I think you shouldn't come along. It might be dangerous and your father will be far beyond upset if-"What?!", she was appalled. Sentiment could tell her next words were not her personality but needed to be used to convince him. "I am a princess, I can do what I please!", she scoffed. "Now let's go." Sentiment ran to catch up with her as she swept her way through the marble floor over to a wall. "I'm sure it came from here.", she wondered. Sentiment touched the white wall with his paw. He shifted around and felt a...crack? "What is it?", Luna asked, worry filling the depth of her voice. He ignored her and kept feeling until he felt a knob. He hit it, and magically, out of nowhere, a passageway opened. He looked at Luna. Her face looked stunned. "How...let's just go inside." The nimble princess slunk in, Sentiment following. They were halfway inside. The passageway was dark. Sentiment wondered if this was the prison. It didn't seem spooky, though. Luna sniffed. "I smell cat here. More than one." Sentiment sniffed too. "She cats are here." Suddenly there was a shriek. Sentiment and Luna looked up, suddenly scared. There, in front of them, were 2 shadows. "Please don't hurt us", the taller shadow whispered, in a trembling voice. Chapter 6: Luna Luna craned her neck, and saw 2 huddling shapes. They were both she cats. One had a white pelt, the other a silver. "Who are you?", she asked gently. The bigger one narrowed her eyes. "Why should we tell you?", she hissed. Luna backed away. "We'll help you", Sentiment meowed softly. The younger one shook her head. "No, Unique. You can't do that! They'll betray us!", she started wailing. -tbc